


Can you lick the Science?

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Silly bit of fluff based om this Tumblr post  http://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/167351620935





	Can you lick the Science?

“Molly what’s this?”

She turned around to find Sherlock tapping a long finger against the paper pinned to the notice board.

“Oh, one of the students found it online and thought it was funny.”

Sherlock huffed a small laugh at the scrawled addition at the bottom of the page; “Pathology – Don’t! It the pathology licks you the zombie apocalypse has started. Run!”

He rapidly turned on his heel and stepped up behind Molly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What about the pathologist? Is it safe to lick her?”

Molly settle back into his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder; “In certain situations that is encouraged, and if you are very good the pathologist will lick you back.”

Sherlock made a low growling sound and nuzzled his lips at her bare neck. 

Lestrade rolled his eyes; “Oi you two knock it off! We get it, you are in love and finally a couple, but could we focus on the case, please?”

The loved-up pair gave him mildly annoyed looks for his interruption, but at least separated enough to get on with investigating. As they excitedly babbled about chemical structures, Lestrade pulled out his mobile and sent a text.

_Lestrade to John Watson_

Lovebirds are at it again. Where are you?

_John Watson to Lestrade_

On way. Threaten photos they’ll behave.


End file.
